Markl's Story
by xXshade.of.nightXx
Summary: Everyones watched the movie from Sophie's point of view...now its Markl's turn t pipe up and have a go at it
1. Chapter 1

Enter voice and theme music

"Hi! My name is Markl. Im sure you know of me from the great, awesome, stupendus, awesome movie...HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE. Now, even though I really WAS the main character in this movie, I didnt get much voice time, so I thought that it would be best if I told te story from MY point of view. It all started when Sophie showed up in our castle...wait...actually...I think we should go back further...to the REAL beginning."

Lowers down slowly into a bustling city scene

I was originally living in the sea-harbor town as a...well a pickpocket. I had a bit of magic in me so I used that to help me levitate money out of people's pockets and then disguise myself as an old man when someone suspected me of stealing. I had heard of Howl from the random gossip that I picked up off the street but I never thought much about it untill the day I actually met him.

I was half asleep on the side of the road when this rich looking guy passed by. He had blond hair and a long colourful coat. I decided to tail him and see what I could get off him.

"Hey mister!" I asked him in my cutest voice possible. The guy stopped and looked down at me with a surprised look and smiled slightly. "yes?"

I could sense that this guy had some powerful magic on him, but I didnt care. I was hungry and I needed food.

"Mister I was wondering if you needed any help finding your way around the city, you dont really look like you come from around here." I already had his pocket money levitated from his pocket and into my hand by then.

He opened his mouth to answer but I cut him off " Look nevermind Im sure you can find your own way, sorry to bother you!" I said hurredly and ran off as fast as I could into the crowd. I was kinda worried that he would follow me so I pulled my diguise on and hurried off to count my "earnings". I quickly manouvered my way through the crowd, into a small alleyway where I -- "OOF!" I ran straight into someone.

"So sorry sir! Dont mean to offend - you!?"

It was that guy.

"I believe you have something of mine?" He said cooly.

I was completely lost for words, how could this guy see through my disguise?

"I suppose you may need some help finding it then..." he flicked his finger and the money bag flew straight from under my cloak and into his hands.

"Im sorry sir --" I tried to appologize quickly but he put his hand up to stop me.

"Look, Im thoroughly impressed with you kid. Youre pretty young and you've already mastered disguise. How would you like to be my apprentice?" He asked

I just stared at him for a few seconds. I couldnt believe it! someone actually wanted to take me on as their apprentice! Id have food and a place to stay and Id never have to worry about stealing again.

"So who are you anyway?" I asked, almost rudely.

"My name is Howl, but since you are now my apprentice, you will reffer to me as iether Master Howl or Sir."

And that was the beginning of it all.

okay this was my first fanfic on HMC ... please tel me what you think! and Ill try to have the next chapter in as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey again!!

right so I just found out about these disclaimer things SOOO I will have mister Howl here do them for me!!

Howl:...errr...xXShade.of.NightXx does not own "MY" castle...cause' its mine...MINEEEE!!!! grabs his castle and runs FASTER CALCIFER!! FASTERRRRR!!!!

me:...o.o; oh my...

Markl: Right, so where were we...ah yes...Master Howl had just taken me on as his apprentice.

The castle wasnt anything like what I thought it would be, infact...it was the most un-castle-like castle ever! There was junk all over the floor and spiderwebs on the ceiling. Not one serface was clear of clutter. Books, strange bottles and colourfull trinkets were shrewn all over the shelves and hanging off of the wall. the drawrs were so full that their contents simply spilled right out of them. The fireplace was low and looked as though it hadnt been cleared in years.

"Welcome home Markl." Master Howl said simply, "Your first task is to keep Calcifer well fed, Im going up to take my bath, and I require hot water." Howl turned to the fireplace and spoke to it "Calcifer, this is my new apprentice, Markl. Treat him accordingly." He ten dissapeared up the stairs.

By this time I was completely confused, but I guessed that Master Howl was talking about feeding the fire. I grabbed some wood from the side of the fireplace and threw them onto the pile of ashes.

"Hey! Watch it squirt that was rough!"

I jumped and turned around to the voice. There right in front of me was two eyes in the fire...just staring at me.

"What're you staring at, shorty?" The fire said rudely.

"Wh-...who are you?" I stuttered.

"I am Calcifer! an extremely powerfull fire demon!!" flames poured out of Calcifer's mouth and spread across the ashes as he spoke.

"So your'e Calcifer..." I said walking up to him.

"Yes and it looks like you are required to feed me...so get on to it!"

Calcifer bossed me around for the rest of that day telling me to clear out his fireplace and feed him untill Master Howl came back downstairs all dressed up and announced that he was going to be out for a while.

" I want you to practice your magic Markl," He walked the length of the room and picked up a book from underneath a few dishes and loose paper. "This is a beginner's spellbook. I want you to read it carefully. Study it and practice it. Calcifer will supervise you." Howl walked over to the door and turned the dial to the black option. "I will test you on what you have learned when I come back." He then opened the door and flew out without another word, leaving me with only my thoughts and Calcifer.

Right so there you go!! Revew pleeese?!?!

Howl: MINNNNNNEEEEEEEE!!!!

me: . ;


	3. Chapter 3

Right! sorry this chapter took so long to get done but Iv been vewwy busy...so yes! heres the third chapter!!

Calcifer? how about you do the disclaimers?

Calcifer: Howl's Moving Castle does not belong to xXShadeXx it belongs to Howl ... even though "I" am the one who moves it...grumbles

Howl: Calcifer! make me hot water for my bath.

Calcifer: ...

Howl: Calciferrrr Im waitinggggg!!

Calcifer: FINE!!

me:...ooh...Howl can I come with you?? XD

Howl:...no

me: ohhh...v.v;

Markl:...riiiiiight...ANYWAY! back to MEE...let me see...right! Howl had just...

Howl: THATS MASTER HOWL TO YOU!

Markl:... ;... fine...MASTER Howl had just left, leaving Calcifer and I alone with a beginner's spell book...

* * *

Calcifer smiled at me for a minute after the door had closed. 

"Well, go on then. Turn to the first chapter and start reading!" he said, a few fames crackled down the ashes and burnt out as he spoke.

"and when you think you're ready, you can practice the first spell."

I nodded eagerly and immediately began pouring over the pages, slowly absorbing the information that they kept.

I was lucky. Unlike most of the street kids, I actually took the time to learn how to read. I would sneak into classrooms and just listen.

I finished the book and looked over at Calcifer. "Okay, Im done." I said eagerly "What spell do I do first again?"

Calcifer blinked at me a few times, astonished. "You read the book that fast?"

I nodded and shrugged, "yeah, so?"

Calcifer just shook his head and mumbled something to himself. "Alright kid," he said suddenly, "your first spell is on page eight.

I hurriedly turned to the desired completely page to see that it was...completely blank. I turned to Calcifer. "Um, there's nothing on this page." I said, confused.

Calcifer only smiled. "Exactly." he said smugly, "that is your first task. you have to make the spell re-appear on the page before you practice it, and It'll be like that for every new spell you learn."

I grumbled and sat on the dusty floor, looking hard at the page in the book. 'I hadn't noticed any blank pages while I was reading, so the spell must have been there, which means I must have read it.' I thought to myself. So all I had to do was remember what spell was on page eight.

I squinted my face hard, trying to remember. "Water...no...that was page ten..." I thought harder and suddenly, "I'v got it!" I said excitedly, standing up and running over to Calcifer with my hands on the edge of the fireplace. "It was Levitation right? The spell of Levitation?"

Calcifer smiled and gestured to the book. "Good job, kid. The spells re-appeared on the page." he said calmly.

I smiled and eagerly read the spell over. "_to levitate takes much of the caster's energy..._" I read quietly. I looked over at one of the many books strewn across the table and concentrated hard on it, my finger pointed out. a few seconds went by without anything, but I didn't look away. Suddenly the book moved slightly and flew across the table, knocking a few things off as it went. I blinked and frowned. "It didn't work..." I said, disappointed.

"Well you cant expect it to happen on the first try, kid" Calcifer laughed, "but it was a good start for a beginner. Why don't you feed me some wood and you can try again."

I nodded and grabbed a piece of wood, handing it to Calcifer.

"Okay, one more time..." I said, pointing at a cup now and concentrating on it.

"Don't concentrate so hard, just direct your magic at it and make it do what you want." Calcifer said dully.

I nodded at him and tried what he suggested. I could feel the magic coming up from my toes and concentrating itself on the point of my finger. After a few seconds I felt enough magic had gathered and I flicked my finger. Immediately, the cup rose from the table, but I had used too much magic. My knees buckled under me and just before I hit the floor, I heard the cup smash on the floor.

Then everything went black.

* * *

OKAY!! Third chappie done! 

please review?

Markl : yeah! The next Chapter'll come soon!!


End file.
